Silence before the Storm
by Julechan
Summary: What if Captain Miller had come to St.Claire earlier? AU, Killing Game addition. Mostly J/C stuff, parts of the episodes integrated.
1. 01 Arrival

NOTES:

In this version, the crew retains their memories from the holodeck. I thought that would be more fun and more complicated to sort out afterwards :-)

My historical knowledge of WWII and the situation in France is a little limited, but I tried to make it as believable as I could.

Sure, it seems unlikely they'd send Miller to St. Claire... but what the heck, I wanted them to be together ;-)

I realize the plot could be more elaborate, but somehow I couldn't wait to finish it ;-)

* * *

**Silence before the Storm**

They had 2 days. Katrine sketched a quick plan in her head. Yesterday they had informed the Americans, and now they would send someone to bring more information and probably to make sure everything went according to their plans. Katrine huffed slightly, _these Americans need to have a hand in everything, _she thought to herself. She had sat down with a glass of wine and looked around at her comrades in arms. Luc was going over the maps, scrutinizing it with his piercing eyes to check for anything he had missed; or maybe to memorize every line of it again. He was always very precise. She was glad he was by her side, he could be trusted.

She wasn't so sure about Sylvie. Like she had mentioned the day before, they needed her. But what if their little bird exploited that? Katrine narrowed her eyes. She was beautiful and very blond. The Germans loved that – but then again, Sylvie was cold, and that she was to everyone. Katrine had trusted her because she was serious and to the point. _I'd probably trust her less if she was overtly flirtatious all the time._ But she would be prepared. Being the leader of the resistance also meant being suspicious enough to be reasonably safe.

After she had watched Sylvie retreat to her room, her eyes swayed to Brigitte. She was not as solemn and precise as the others; no, she had it in her heart. She was a fierce fighter, and she had even given up her body for their cause. Her "special friend" at Nazi headquarters had inadvertently helped them more than once, and today he had again. But Brigitte alone had to carry the mark of that help and was despised for her "collaboration" by many people. It looked as if she meant to pay them back twice for her dishonour. Somehow, that was a dire concern of hers, she wanted to regain the good opinion of everyone in the town just as much as she wanted the father of her unwanted child to pay.

Luc stood watch at the window. His calm voice penetrated the silence they had been sitting in all evening. "Someone is approaching." They were alert at once. Brigitte covered up her notes, Luc's hand went inside his vest and Katrine made sure her pistol was within her range behind the bar.

A knock. Luc spoke quietly. "Who's there?"

"I'm Captain Miller, I'm from the Americans!"

Luc looked at Katrine, who had stepped in front of the bar, loading the pistol.

"Let him in."

Miller slipped through the open door. Luc immediately closed it again and continued to survey the streets, but not without looking back at the intruder from time to time. Brigitte looked wary. Katrine took over. Aiming her pistol at Miller, she quickly stepped towards him.

"Whoa, trust me, I am who I say I am."

"We'll see."

She quickly found his weapon and took it, glanced at his bag, then searched his face.

"Captain, eh? We have been expecting someone, but certainly not a Captain." There was something about his eyes she couldn't quite grasp. He looked... familiar. She discarded that thought and looked him up and down. He wore civilian clothing, but somehow, she thought, he looked like a soldier. Like a leader that cared about his comrades.

Katrine cracked a smile. "Welcome to La Coeur de Lion, Monsieur. Here to make sure we do our job?" He let out a breath, then smiled. Dimples showed on his cheeks. "Well it looks like you've got everything under control. I bring news from High Command and my troops. We believed it was better to send someone in person with more detailed knowledge."

Luc raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose you risked coming yourself to make sure we get the information directly from you?"

Katrine had put the pistol on the bar again. "How thoughtful of you. We feel honoured." She pulled a crooked and slightly sarcastic smile. "I'm Katrine, this is Brigitte, Luc" she pointed at the others. "Well Captain, let's hear it." She cleared some space on the table.

* * *

He had taken her in completely the second he stepped inside her bar. A small and slender woman, but with a determination in her steely glance that matched that of his best soldiers. She wore a skirt and blouse that hugged her figure nicely. Not for a moment though did he forget who she was. She was a leader, like himself – but she was a beautiful woman at the same time, and that was hard to ignore. He opened his bag and pulled out a stack of paper; maps, notes all ruffled and stained. Katrine took a look over the things he spread on the table and grabbed a map. "This is more accurate than our latest reports. Ours are mostly old news after a day." She said as she surveyed it carefully.

"Yes, this is the current position of our troops." He pointed at the map. "We'll be coming in from the north, but there's been an addition to our plans. We need to discuss this."

"Make yourself comfortable." She smiled and quickly fetched a bottle of wine, not the stuff she gave the Nazis, though, but one of her best. She called over Luc and Brigitte and poured wine for everyone. They raised them together. "To a successful mission."

* * *

They had talked late into the night. Luc and Brigitte had helped to work out the details but had both gone to bed at some point. Katrine and Miller were still debating. The plan was not simple. He not only needed the people from the resistance to destroy the radio transmitter. The Americans also wanted them to "dispose" of several crucial systems throughout the town, sabotage transportation and block several streets to block German reinforcements.

"Look, this is getting us nowhere. We just don't have enough people to do it all!" Katrine shook her head in frustration.

"I'm here, too, remember? I'm responsible for the street blockades. You and Mademoiselle de Neuf are going to blow up the transmitter. Luc can take care of some motorcycles. I don't see your problem." God she was stubborn. For a woman, especially.

"What about Brigitte!" she hissed. "Luc was supposed to cover the street and make sure we have a clear path. Now he'll be gone, and, I know what you're thinking, I am not sending her out there."

He put a hand on her arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, my men will be here, and she won't be alone."

His hand irritated her, but somehow it felt secure. And familiar again.

She looked up at him as he removed his hand.

"Captain..."

"Call me Charlie, will ya?"

"Alright, Charlie – have we met before?"

He liked how she pronounced his name, with the slightest indication of a soft french accent. He looked surprised though. "Not that I remember... Actually, I've never been to France before the war."

She seemed in thoughts, almost staring a hole in his head.

"Strange," she murmured, and then was silent. Just as she shook herself back to reality he slowly answered.

"I think I know what you mean." Now she looked surprised. He smiled. From somewhere in her belly, a jolt sent funny feelings through her body. She mentally reprimanded herself. This was no time to get distracted. Although she had to admit that his brown, compassionate eyes, his smile and his strong shoulders were almost enough to make her wish she'd met him under different circumstances. Almost. He'd probably prefer a submissive little housewife, and that was a thought that made him look less attractive immediately. He probably had one at home, waiting for him. Inadvertently she scanned his hands. No ring.

He opted for a change of topic. "It's late, Mademoiselle. We're tired. I think we have the basics, let's continue tomorrow."

She rubbed her temples, nodding. "Right. Let me show you where you can sleep."

They put all the notes and maps back in his bag, then Katrine led him up to the rooms on the gallery and opened a door invitingly. The room was small, but looked quaint and comfortable. Miller suddenly thought that France was a place he should come back to when this was all over. He bid Katrine goodnight. She turned to him once more before he closed the door behind him. "If you need anything, I'm next door." He nodded and smiled.

The wine had gone to his head a little. He made a mental note to be careful, it seemed he wasn't used to this like the French were. He grinned to himself. They were made out of sturdier stuff than he thought. He didn't just like them because they were his allies, but he also really thought they were people he would get along with. Fighting to defend and regain your home was something he could relate to, although he didn't quite know why. He didn't think of it as particularly heroic, he rather felt a great respect for them. Especially that woman. Lying in bed he stared at the stars outside his window. He needed sleep, and the wine made sure he would get it quickly. But he couldn't get her face out of his head.


	2. 02 Tension

The next morning, when she knocked on his door he was already up and dressed, standing by the window, watching the slowly waking streets of St. Claire. She stepped closer and smiled. "You like France, Captain?"

He turned around and showed her his calm smile, the one she had seen all night, trying to get to sleep. "Yes, I like it very much. This is such a beautiful town, and I can see why you want to fight for it. I would, too."

She smiled, but immediately checked herself, for she was smiling a little too friendly. He seemed to notice. She was all business now.

"Mademoiselle de Neuf is gone to get the oscillator. Luc is taking care of bar business for now, but tonight I'll have to be the host again. You'd better stay here then, in case we get some "superior" guests. I wouldn't want to arouse suspicion." She rolled her eyes accordingly. "Until then we should have enough time to check on all the equipment and get ready for everything." He nodded and they went to their storage room.

After a few hours they had quietly gone over all their weapons and equipment and sorted it for their respective missions. "You know, I'm really impressed. You've got quite a collection here."

She grinned mischievously. "Connections to the right people, Captain." He grinned back and it warmed both their hearts. He still felt that she didn't really want to get to friendly with him, she kept her distance. But he knew he was getting through to her. He shouldn't get too distracted, but he couldn't stop bantering with her while they worked. More than once she smiled that intoxicating half-smile of hers, but she also had a pointed reply to everything on the tip of her tongue. He guessed she needed that attitude to run her bar as well as her little group of fighters.

He thought of Sandra, the young woman who had made eyes at him back home before he left. She had been disappointed that he had to go, but she'd move on if he didn't come back from the war. She was innocent but also naïve, sweet, pretty, but also a little boring. Like many of the girls he knew. He could've settled for that, but it wouldn't really have made him happy.

But Katrine, well, Katrine was something else. She was headstrong, exciting. She had a beauty that went deeper than 'pretty'. She took matters into her own hands, not afraid to get them dirty. But she was hard to approach. It challenged him. She was a woman not easily impressed, especially not by men, especially not by Americans it seemed. She had that air about her, something two days ago he would have called 'arrogance'. Now he thought, having met her, he'd call it class.

She put down a crate and brushed some dirt off her hands. "We're quite done here. I hate not having anything to do though..."

"Well, we could eat something," he offered. She nodded. "But not in here, I hope," he added with a smile.

She considered it a moment. "We can't sit in the bar. It's not as full as it will be tonight, but there's always someone coming in randomly during the day. Why don't you go back to your room, I'll bring something up."

"Alright."

About 5 minutes later she knocked on his door and stepped inside with a basket. He grinned. This looked a lot better than what he usually had at camp. He felt a little sorry for his soldiers who had it considerably less comfortable than he. Katrine's basket contained a few tomatoes, baguette and cheese, and of course a bottle of red wine. He rolled his eyes at it as she spread out her picnic on the small table. "Not too much of that for me today, or I won't be quite fit for duty tomorrow."

"I think you can learn a thing or two, here Captain," she laughed. "You didn't strike me as an abstinent man – what do you usually drink?" At the word 'abstinent' her eyes had sparkled, and if he didn't think her such a lady, he'd have sworn she meant more than just alcohol.

He grinned. "I am far from abstinent, Mademoiselle, but I am certainly not used to … well your way of life," he ended gentlemanly. No need to say something insulting. She accepted that and probably understood. They had a really nice meal, during which they talked about random war-related things. After a while of professional attitude, he grinned and searched her face.

"Why don't you just ask?" she said quietly.

"Ask you what?"

"What you've been thinking all the time... 'What's a girl like me doing.."

"...-in a place like this," he finished with her, laughing. "You seem to read my thoughts, Katrine."

Her mouth opened a bit and her features hardened as he used her name. She had introduced herself as simply Katrine, and he had offered his first name, but they had both so far avoided calling each other by name at all. His voice caressed her name, as if he had spoken it every night of his life, with longing. She tried to shake the thought. The feeling in her chest made that hard. She hadn't been interested in any man in such a long time, ever since the mess of a husband she'd had had died. She was independent, she had never needed a man to support her, not with the bar nor with the resistance. She could trust Luc with her life, but he was different, detached somehow. Feelings of any kind didn't suit him. This man however was full of them, his eyes couldn't conceal the powerful passion inside, _not for me_, she thought, _not quite 'lust', more like a passion for ...life_. The thought struck her that he probably hated being a soldier and killing people. It awoke some more basic needs in her, she longed for him in a way she couldn't understand. She _knew_ him. Trusted him with her life, completely. _But we've only met. How can it be I feel so connected to him?_

She poured herself some more wine and took a distracted sip. He still watched her, disturbing her thoughts with his probing eyes. This was dangerous. She got up and walked to the window. It was getting late and she needed to go downstairs – but she wanted to retain this moment with him as long as she could.

"Do you really need an answer?" she suddenly said, returning to his question. He got up, too and took a step towards her, almost drawn to her.

"I don't think I do." After a pause he continued. "Katrine.." It sent a shiver down her spine. "...this is so strange. I feel like I know you. I know it's impossible.. I don't mean to ...insult you, but for some reason I feel I need to protect you - stand by your side whatever happens."

She managed a half-grin, but he could see she was nervous, too. "I hope you will, that was the idea, you know?"

She turned from the window and absent-mindedly massaged her neck a little. Suddenly she felt two strong hands take over. Warmth flooded her neck and swept through her body. He met no objection, she simply moved her head around probing her aching muscles. She felt his body close to hers. This felt so familiar, his hands, this moment... Suddenly she turned around and shook her head in disbelief, searching his eyes. "I know you."

They stared at each other, completely captivated by the moment. His hand slowly moved up her arm, felt her warm skin under the blouse. His other hand slightly stroked her hair and then wandered to her cheek. Without noticing they pulled closer together. His shirt was slightly open at the top, she could see the texture of his tanned skin below and felt his tender but firm grasp on her shoulder. She shivered. He whispered her name. His head moved toward hers.

Just as she was about to give in, someone knocked on the door. They jumped and she quickly stepped away from him, trying to collect herself. He looked at her nervously, cursing under his breath. "Yes?" He asked louder. The door opened slightly, revealing Luc. He looked at them, taking in the situation. He raised an eyebrow but came in quickly and closed the door to continue with what he wanted to say. "Katrine, I have bad news. Our courier and Sylvie were attacked on the street this morning. She still has the oscillator, but he got shot and we lost the latest message."

Katrine was dead alert by now. "What about Sylvie?"

Luc put some emphasis on his next words. "She was unharmed. But she didn't immediately return to us after the incident." Katrine considered his words grimly. Miller looked at them and asked, "what's going on? Do you suspect her of anything?"

"You are an observant man, Captain," Luc said. "We suspect she is working for the Nazis. We're keeping an eye on her."

"I'll be keeping an eye on her," Katrine corrected. "If she messes up, I'll shoot her and complete the mission on my own."

Miller shuddered. She was a dangerous woman, not to be toyed with. It made his hair stand on end, but he still wanted to kiss her.

"It would be best if you made an appearance downstairs soon," Luc added, looking at Katrine, then he left.

Katrine hesitated a moment before following. That was his chance – he stepped closer, with a quick move slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. His head was next to hers, he could feel her breath on his neck.

"Come back tonight," he whispered. Her heart skipped a beat when he kissed her on the cheek quickly, then let her go. Her cheek burning with the touch of his lips, her body trembling, she tried to gather her senses. She composed herself quickly, angry at having been so easy to shake. She only stared at him, her eyes were shooting lightning. She turned on the spot and left for her room to change.

He exhaled and wiped his face with his hand. Then he decided to get some sleep until the bar closed. They wanted to get the operation under way sometime between midnight and one o'clock, so he needed all the sleep he could get. His body aching for Katrine's touch, the sense of her skin still lingering on his lips, he figured he wasn't going to get much.


	3. 03 The Moment

Katrine was distracted, to say the least. But no matter how the incident with Miller tore at her, she seemed to behave naturally. Luc eyed her suspiciously for a while, until she couldn't take it anymore. "Luc, what's the matter. You've been observing me all evening."

"Just a word of caution, Katrine." He didn't need to say more.

"I know, Luc. I can take care of myself, don't worry."

He nodded, that was enough for him.

It was time for Sylvie's act. But a few lines into the song, she suddenly stopped and excused herself. Their suspicions seemed to have been justified. Thankfully, the evening went on uneventful, and it was probably even a good thing that everyone left a bit earlier than usual for the lack of entertainment. By about 10, everyone had left and Luc was finishing up the bar. Katrine became nervous. Would she go to him? It wasn't wise. It was a pretty silly thing to do, in fact.

Luc followed her gaze to the gallery. As she said she'd go and rest for a while and get changed, he made no objection, but watched her until she went around the corner upstairs.

She stood in front of his room, unable to decide what to do. Her heartbeat was nearly exploding in her chest. She wasn't going to be very concentrated on their mission like this, she thought. But would she really be concentrated later if she went in there now?

Miller was standing by the window, watching the night sky, when there was a slight knock on the door. If it hadn't been such a quiet night, and if he hadn't waited to hear that knock, he wouldn't have.

She stepped inside. It was very dark, and she could just make out his form by the window. He didn't turn around. She walked over to him and looked at the town around them, so quiet.

"It's the quiet before the storm, isn't it." she said, almost whispering. He waited a minute before he said something.

"You know, Katrine... we are so alike. We are fighters. We both know that moments of silence can be the rarest thing in our worlds."

She nodded and watched his face, lit up by a distant street lamp. She thought about it for a moment, then answered. "Somehow, I believe nobody would understand this moment the way you do. I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else."

"You're an amazing woman, Katrine. I am fortunate that I got to know you."

He turned to her and slowly slid his arms around her waist, slowly at first, but when he held her, there was nothing that could've stopped them. She moved her hands over his shirt, feeling his warm chest beneath and caressed his neck. He drew her closer and leaned down, her arms around his neck, their lips brushing for a second; suddenly their passion caught up with them, their kiss became more intense, they drew each other closer and gave themselves up to the moment of silence, as time stood still.

Later, he held Katrine close to him as their breaths slowed. Her eyes were closed. A small smile played around her lips. He gently caressed her cheek and whispered to her. "You're beautiful." She smiled even more at that. But then she checked herself and looked up at him, a serious look on her face.

"We have to get going soon."

"I know." His voice was steady. There was hurt in her eyes, and in his, but they needed to gather their wits together. He looked her deeply in the eyes, then kissed her fiercely, knowing what lay ahead. They held each other tight for a little while longer, savouring their last moment of silence. They got dressed quickly, and Katrine looked at the Captain one last time with a bittersweet smile and left.

* * *

Half an hour later, they all assembled downstairs. She looked ravishing in her tight black clothes, he thought. She gave him a quick glance. He was in uniform. _Yes, he definitely looked like a soldier._ But all of their minds were focused on their mission now. The Captain and Luc left to take care of transportation and the street blockades. Katrine and Sylvie grabbed their bags and headed for Nazi headquarters. They managed to get through undetected and easily took out the communications officer. Katrine was just busying herself with the message he had received when she checked back with Sylvie. She stared. Instead of planting the charges, she was working on some kind of console, and from the way her fingers sped over the tiny buttons, she knew exactly what she was doing. Katrine clenched her teeth and pointed her gun. Then her neck suddenly hurt.

_Click._


	4. 04 The Mission

_Oh God._ "Seven?" _Chakotay._

"Captain."

Kathryn tried to focus and quickly assessed the situation. Voyager's Captain was back to her old self, but the headquarters were under attack. As they sped through the halls to reach the main doors, thoughts spun through Kathryn's head. _You're an amazing woman, Katrine. _She had not much time to wonder where he was and whether he was safe, because just as they ran from the building, it exploded.

As they looked back at what had happened, the Captain and Seven simply stared.

Captain Miller caught up with Luc and they followed the sound of running and shooting. Not much later, they were greeted by Miller's own men, who were happy everything went according to plan. Davis clasped his shoulder. "Good to see you again, Captain."

They had just managed to dodge behind a wall when the explosion occurred. The sound was deafening and bricks and torn metal landed all around them, knocking one of the soldiers out cold. Davis and two others immediately attended him. But Miller only stared in shock and disbelief. Not just at the gaping hole. She had been in there. The communications system was blown up alright, but where were Katrine and Sylvie? He prayed they'd made it out before the explosion.

* * *

"Bobbie?"

"You owe me a postcard."

So that Brigitte was actually Davis' Brigitte. He had figured as much and silently saluted his lieutenant for his taste in women. It seems they both liked those who knew how to fight. As the two of them worked on the map, he silently watched them 'catch up'. He thought of Katrine, he couldn't stop worrying. Suddenly, a clicking noise came from behind the bar. In an instant all of them pointed their guns at the opening door. When he saw reddish hair emerge, his heart skipped a beat. _She was alive and unharmed._ Luc said something, but the two of them just stared at each other. He was relieved, and a little concerned by her silence and even more so by the look in her eyes: shock, disbelief, horror. What had happened?

"Katrine." Tuvok's voice broke the silence.

"Yes... Luc." She had to find her way back into the role. But her mind was a mess right now.

"We thought you were killed in the explosion. Have you seen what was uncovered?" As she nodded, he continued. "The Captain believes the bunker is a secret ammunition lab."

She focused her attention and quickly answered. "Yes.. yes I know, we just came from there."

* * *

"That isn't a request. It's an order."

She stared in disbelief. _The roles are really reversed this time, aren't they?_

"An order? Do I look like I'm wearing one of your uniforms? I'm going alone."

"I thought you needed our help. I'll be right behind you." They locked eyes for an instant. Her heart beat faster. He sounded icy, but she knew he had meant what he'd said before. Exactly what Chakotay had always done. How ironic._ I feel I need to protect you - stand by your side whatever happens._

She sighed. Kathryn tried to focus on Seven and her next objective. She knew what was at stake here. If she couldn't manage to kick the rest of them out of their 'fantasy', they could all be killed in a war that had ended five centuries ago.

Kathryn was just convincing Tuvok that Seven was not a threat, when the window exploded. They had to go.

"Mademoiselle, after you." She tried not to look at him as he held open the door to the Jefferies tube. They crawled inside and went on for a while without speaking.

At one point he couldn't take it any more. "Katrine, are you alright?" he asked. "I really thought you were killed. I'm glad I was wrong."

"I guess it'll take more than some Nazis and an exploding building to get rid of me." She tried a crooked smile. But he could still see her fear and utter dismay in her eyes. Why did she look so sad? They climbed out of the tube and into a small junction. He didn't know what scared him more – the strange tunnels or that she knew her way around so well.

"We're going to enter some caves now," she explained. "Caves?"

Whatever did she mean by 'eccentric people'? She confused him more and more. She opened the next tunnel and turned to him. He couldn't help it: He pulled her into a tight embrace. First she seemed shocked, even paralysed, but after a moment she relaxed and gave in to his touch. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. She sighed with such sorrow it tore at his heart. "What's going on, Katrine?"

The way he said her name and held her made her feel weak. "Chakotay..." she whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing." She pulled from his embrace a little and looked at him. "Let's go."


	5. 05 Ceasefire

Kathryn would've probably laughed at seeing Neelix disguised as a Klingon, and at his appropriate behaviour had the situation not been so serious. She also grinned to herself when he tossed his Bloodwine to Chakotay. She pitied him, he looked extremely confused. He offered his hand. _He's a real 20__th__ century gentleman, isn't he._ She wondered if that was Chakotay's true personality shining through to the character of Captain Miller, or whether that particular war hero had been programmed to be a nice guy. She warned him about the Bloodwine – it was the least she could do, knowing his reaction to French wine – and went to get the Doctor.

As "Katrine" and the "Captain" went on, she could hear him mumble something about 'eccentric people'. She couldn't help but grin. As terrifying as it all was, she was extremely glad they were at least together and alive, and she almost felt that he was really Chakotay. She kept going over their evening in her mind. Thinking of him naked between her legs made her queasy – she never before dared to imagine what it could be like to have him. Kathryn was unable to understand what had happened. It hadn't really been him, and she hadn't been herself either. It was all so wrong, and yet, she thought sadly, she'd probably do it again. She was scared what would happen when they all snapped out of it. But right now, they had to go forward. She needed to rescue her crew.

Miller followed Katrine into the next tunnel, where she told him to prepare the bomb. He was annoyed that he was the one being ordered around, but he trusted her. He really felt a little better knowing she was there – all that strange technology around him gave him the creeps. They entered another room with what looked like beds in it and cornered a Nazi in a strange uniform. Again, she ordered him around, like it was the natural thing to do. But he had no objections and took the German outside. Minutes later, he found himself surrounded by more enemies with big, strange looking weapons and uniforms. His captive knocked him down and went into the room. He heard a shot and Katrine's wail of pain. She had been hit. "Katrine!" he shouted, rushing up, but one of the weird Germans grabbed him. "Run, prey." he said. He didn't need to hear that twice. He was just around the corner when the explosion blew his would-be hunters to the walls.

_Click._

Chakotay touched his neck. Felt disoriented. _You're beautiful. I feel I need to protect you - stand by your side whatever happens. _Spirits. What the hell had happened? How did he get in that simulation? He was in a corridor now, the Hirogen had... _The Hirogen. They took over the ship. Put us on the holodecks. Why. The hunt, they are hunters._ Thoughts spiralled through his head as he tried to stand. He held onto the wall and looked around. He was alone. He staggered back to sickbay. A few Hirogen lay around. He remembered the shot. _Kathryn. They shot her. Maybe even __killed her. _He looked inside what was left of sickbay. Only Hirogen bodies as far as he could tell. She must've escaped. He wiped his face. Memories washed over him. Kathryn laughing over a glass of wine. B'Elanna, Tuvok. The moment of silence before the storm. He ran to the holodeck, his head spinning.

* * *

Back on the holodeck, Chakotay managed to find Tuvok and B'Elanna. He heard about the ceasefire, and was immediately glad to hear that the Captain was alive and well enough to negotiate with the Hirogen. He made the appropriate calls and hoped that 20th century soldiers were as obedient as he thought. Even if he marvelled at Janeway's way of handling things, he thought it was probably a dangerous option. Some of the hunters might not be so happy to give up their prey. Chakotay was right. Shooting from another corner, the little group of Nazis and Hirogen caught them off guard.

* * *

The fight was over. Kathryn looked down on what was left of St. Claire. Her first thoughts went to Chakotay and the others still in there. Had they been injured or killed? She instantly prayed that casualties were low. She went back to the next holodeck entrance. Just when she arrived, the others stepped outside. B'Elanna's baby belly disappeared and she looked relieved. Tom was walking close to her, saying something along the lines of "...didn't look so bad on you" that earned him a growl. Kathryn had to stop herself from jumping into Chakotay's arms as she saw him. He looked tired but profoundly happy that she was alright. She nodded to them all. "I'm glad you're alright. Karr is dead, but so is Turanj. I think we need to regroup and find a way to talk to them again."


	6. 06 Rebuild

_Captain's log, stardate 51715.2. The damage to Voyager has been extreme. Both sides have taken heavy casualties, and it's clear that no-one is going to win this conflict. The fighting has reached a standstill and the remaining Hirogen have agreed to negotiate a truce._

* * *

It was 0200. Kathryn was sitting sideways on her sofa in the ready room, her legs pulled up to her body, a cup of half-finished coffee on the table. She'd taken her jacket off. She had finally managed to rid her room of all Hirogen 'trophies' and other junk. They had seen to some immediate repairs, but she had basically told the entire crew to get a good night's sleep before they started to work on the ship. The Hirogen occupation had been hard on all of them, and many needed to regain their strength after having been injured so many times. They had lost three crew members. Kathryn put her chin on her knees and wrapped herself in her arms. She missed his arms around her. Even though she had believed to be someone else, the feelings between Chakotay and her had seemed so real. _We were right,_ she thought ruefully. _We did know each other. We are that close. Even brainwashing couldn't take that bond away. But what had come from that? We finally acknowledged our feelings, but they weren't really ours. He would have never been as bold. _Then it hit her. He wouldn't have. That was it exactly. And neither would she. Because she had decided they couldn't, and he'd respected her decision. But now ... Could she deny him that? Could she deny herself?

The door chime rang. It would be him. "Come."

It was him, of course. He carried a PADD, probably the usual pretext to come and see her. She sighed as she turned and looked out of the window. He put down the PADD on her desk, then came over and sat close next to her. He simply looked at her until she finally tore her eyes from the stars to meet his. He looked tired.

"Kathryn.. I need to know what you think about what happened."

She sighed. "It's not easy, is it."

He smiled a little. "It never was." He shifted a little closer to her and continued quietly. "Well, here's what I think. We were all manipulated into thinking we were people we weren't. But Kathryn, and I mean this, there was more to it." He out up a hand to her face and gently tucked some stray hair behind her ear. He moved his head closer to hers, which was resting on her knees now. Stroking her cheek he dropped his voice almost to a whisper. "Whether you were Katrine or Kathryn, for me, right now, it makes no difference. Even if I didn't realize it back then, you are the woman I love. I could've never been with you like that, so close, if I didn't know inside that it was right." He put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them affectionately.

"Please understand that I'd never take advantage of you."

She smiled sadly. Her voice was a whisper. "I know, Chakotay. I trust you. I must've known then, too. I felt I knew you, and I did."

But then her face fell again, and she simply seemed lost.

"But what are we going to do now? The ship is in ruins..." He knew she didn't just mean the ship. He took her hand.

"Don't worry. Voyager has her crew back, and we're doing everything we can to get her back on her feet. And then, maybe, we can start repairing a few other things as well." He placed her hand on his heart. "Or start them from scratch?"

She looked up and suddenly enveloped him into a hug. A little taken aback he smiled broadly and wrapped her in his arms. They both simply enjoyed the warmth and closeness. Their moment of silence.

"You know, Kathryn, you should get some sleep. This was hard on you, and you deserve the rest as much as anyone else."

She yawned and slowly raised her head. She looked upwards into his eyes, a question unspoken between them. _Will you stay with me tonight?_

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course I'll stay with you. I never want to be without you again."


End file.
